


All Of His Trust Issues Come From Blondes

by AdGoesBrrr



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Dehumanization, Denial, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdGoesBrrr/pseuds/AdGoesBrrr
Summary: He was just relaxing in his retirement home, thinking of plans to do for today.  He was not expecting the whole L’manburg at his door, with his best friend leading them.———————————————————————Traitor!Philza, siding with the Butcher Army.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 269





	All Of His Trust Issues Come From Blondes

**Author's Note:**

> The world has not been giving Traitor!Philza love at all, so I’m here to give it to you all. I’m not sorry.

If you were to ask Techno, he was planning very small stuff today.

You know, the usual check in on the turtles to see if they’ve mated and laid eggs, checking on his bees and collecting honey, killing some mobs near his small deserted retirement house and just vibing and having a good time overall.

He was _not_ expecting someone banging on his door this early in the morning. At first, he thought it was Phil. His best friend, the one and only _Philza Minecraft_. Then, he remembered that he said that he had “ _plans_ ” for the day and will not be visiting today. The second thought he had was _Dream_. The god knows where Techno lived and would surely come if he had something to say or just chatting overall. Then, he remembered that Dream was with Tommy in exile, and Dream wasn’t a type of guy to bang on the door, he’d just barge into the house like he’s the owner of it.

_Then who the hell is it?_

He listened to the voices for ideas.

_PHIL!_

_PHILZA MINECRAFT_

_DANGER_

_DONT OPEN THE DOOR THEY ARE COMING_

_PREPARE YOURSELF_

_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_

This isn’t good. If there’s one thing he didn’t want to hear today, _or ever_ , is Phil’s name and danger together. This could mean that Phil was in danger, and god he would do _so much_ violence to the people who hurt him, and he’s supposed to be in retirement right now. 

Still, he had to answer the door so he walked to the door, his Orphan Obliterator by his side if something were to happen. 

Of course he was met by an axe on his chest. 

What he was not expecting was the owner of the weapon.

 _Philza._

Oh yeah, the rest of L’manburg is there too.

“Phil? What’s going on here?” He asked. He wasn’t told that there’s going to be a massive assassination of the people of L’manburg by Phil, and he’s pretty sure that there needs to be a mutual understanding and communication if they were to attempt something like that. 

“You know what you’ve done you fucking _pig_. L’manburg is here to bring you to a trial for your past sins.” Quackity shouted from the back. _Is this a joke_? He thought.

“I’m sorry but _what_ sins?” He knew what sins they were talking about already, but he had to humour them for a bit first. 

“Stop acting stupid, Techno. The Withers, killing almost _everyone_ , just come with us and no blood will be shed.” Phil spoke up. 

_What the fuck is happening right now?_ He checked in with the voices again. 

_JFK_

_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_

_MAKE THEM PAY_

_TRAITOR_

_DEATH_

_BLOOD TO THE BLOOD GOD_

This is a joke. He must be dreaming, right? This must be Phil’s plan, he has to go along with it. Still, it’d be nice if he knew the plan. “Alright then, I’ll come with you.” 

The people seemed surprised that Techno would come this easily. The person on the back, the Enderman Hybrid, seemed confused about the whole thing. He chuckled internally, the new kid probably didn’t know much.

He was led outside, Phil’s axe _dangerously_ close to his throat. “Give us all your items, Technoblade.” Tubbo, the president said. He reluctantly gave it to the kid, the Orphan Obliterator, the Axe of Peace, the Technotrident, everything. He even gave his pickaxe to them. _Whatever, he’s gonna get it back anyways_.

Fundy tied his hands on his back with a rope. He made sure that he can’t get out of it by giving it a few harsh tugs. Techno was already feeling uneasy. He felt so uncomfortable, but for the time being, he’ll stick to the plan.

 _Is there even a plan in the first place?_

No, Philza Minecraft wouldn’t be betraying him. He’s his best friend, he had promised Phil the world! After all they’ve been through, he wouldn’t be thrown out of the bus just like that, right?

. _..right?  
_

* * *

The boat ride and trek to L’manburg was absolute hell. There was a million thoughts running through his head, and the voices aren’t helping at all. 

_TRAITOR_

_TECHNOBETRAYED_

_JFK_

_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_

_TRAITOR_

He shut them all off. He didn’t need any more negativity right now. Not when he’s 99% sure they’re leading him to his demise. 

After what seems to be hours of walking, _(They should’ve came through the Nether, his hands and feet are very sore already. But he can’t really expose his escape route, can he?)_ they finally arrived at L’manburg. It looked the same as when he came here to meet Phil a while back, albeit the massive obsidian wall is now gone. He had gotta admit, L’manburg looked so beautiful. The scenery was astounding. 

A harsh kick to his back knocked him out of his trance. “Move along, pig.” Quackity said behind his back. _Oh, I swear to god I’ll be the one to take your last canon life, Quackity._ He thought in his head. In the middle of the country, there was a cage and a _very_ suspicious looking contraption on top of it. 

“Get inside the cage, Technoblade. The trial will begin shortly.” Tubbo said as he pushed him inside the cage and locked him in. He quickly thought of ideas to escape his first death. Punching the iron bars won’t do, it’s too slow. Negotiations are out from the start. 

Then, he remembered. 

In his inventory, a shiny golden totem, glimmering, wanting to be held. An escape route for him. _This is it._

He stared at the people in front of him. There was Fundy, whose eyes were glued to him. Quackity, who had a smug grin on his face. Ranboo, who was looking left and right nervously. And _Phil,_ who was looking into his _soul_ with a smile. 

_What the fuck._

“Hello everyone! We’re here to conduct a trial on Technoblade. The traitor who most if not all of you know.” He scoffed at what Tubbo said. Of course they would call him a traitor when _they_ betrayed him by making a new government in front of him in the first place! 

“Technoblade, you are charged with attempts of murder, murder, spawning the Withers, blowing up L’manberg and betraying L’manberg. Do you have anything to say against that?” Tubbo continued. As soon as he was about to answer, Quackity shouted from the audience. “Not that it _fucking_ matters!”

Techno cleared his throat as he began to speak. “Okay, first of all, I did _not_ betray L’manberg. In fact, _you guys_ betrayed _me!_ Secondly, I did not blow up L’manberg, your former president, Wilbur did. And lastly, how the hell did you guys find my house?” 

As he finished his sentence, _Phil_ stood up. 

“You’ve gone too far, Techno. Someone has to stop you, and it looks like it’s me. _I’m_ the one that directed them to you.” 

Techno’s heart shattered into a million pieces. 

His best friend, his only friend, did this to him. He had trusted him with his life, and this is how he repaid him, with death and this one heartbreaking betrayal. He should’ve known that while doing this nobody would be on his side. This day could not have gone worse than _this.  
_

And of course it did. 

“Well, it seems like the defendant can’t defend himself from the accusations, so the verdict will be given.” Tubbo continued, reading off a clear as day script that he’s holding. Techno couldn’t even make any jokes or snarky and witty comments. His head was pounding, thinking about what had happened today. 

_MAKE THEM PAY!!_

_DEATH_

_MAKE THEM SUFFER_

_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_

_TRAITOR_

_HOW DARE HE_

_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_

_ESCAPE_

“The people has decided that Technoblade is guilty, and will be held to a death sentence.” At that, the whole country seemed to be cheering. Cheering at the fall of an animal. _A monster_. Always causing chaos wherever he went. Quackity came up and had his hand on a lever, which Techno was pretty sure is the lever that would be taking his life. 

“Any last words, pig?” Quackity said, giggling. Techno looked down on the floor, he can’t bear to look at the audience, to look at _Phil._ Who he thought was his ally, his _best friend.  
_

_“_ ’m sorry, Phil. I’m sorry I wasn’t a good friend. I know I’m a monster, I deserve to be called one. I hope you’ll live happily after this. Settlin’ down somewhere peaceful, like you always deserved. But Phil,” he stopped for a while to regain his breath. “If I were given a choice, knowin’ what would happen, I’d still give you the world.” 

Quackity pulled the lever. Techno didn’t bother to have the Totem of Undying on his hand. He had suffered enough, it’s time he had some peace. When he heard a thud, everything suddenly went black, and Techno felt content. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated as always! A quick shout out to [ Atalante241](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalante241/pseuds/Atalante241) for helping me out!


End file.
